yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Parkway Parade
Parkway Parade is a suburban shopping centre in Marine Parade, Singapore. Opened on March 9, 1984, it has a 17-floor office tower and a seven-storey shopping mall with a basement. Developed by Parkway Holdings, the company sold the building away in 2000 to Asia Pacific Investment Company and is managed by Lend Lease. History Parkway Parade was developed by Parkway Holdings and was completed in March 1984. At that time of completion, it was the first heartland shopping mall in Singapore. It featured many major tenants setting up their stores in the suburbs for the first time, such as Isetan, Marks and Spencer, Yaohan Best, children's department store Small World and MPH Bookstores. It also featured a wide array of food choices, including Chuck'E'Cheese, Hardees', and Petite Park. The mall also has an amusement centre occupying Levels 3 and 4 (Funland) and a playground at Level 7, which was the largest mall playground in Singapore at that time. In 2000, the property was sold to Asia Pacific Insurance Company, and subsequently Lend Lease was appointed to manage the mall. In the end, the cinema dispute was rejected. The mall commenced its first makeover in March 2002 and was completed in two phases. The first phase included a new tenant mix, to reflect the positioning of the mall. This included anchor tenant, Giant occupying nearly half of the third floor. The mall's second phase was completed in November 2003, with a brand-new and expanded food court at the Basement floor and an alfresco-dining area on the first floor. It also included the completion of the 'Waterfall' leisure and dining precinct with one of the country's tallest glass waterfall, a water play area, six food and beverage outdoor kiosks and a restaurant. The mall was fully renovated in November 2003. There are 1,200 carpark lots at Parkway Parade, along with the two entrances from Marine Parade Central and Marine Parade Road. This is due to the shopping mall relying on the car. The number of cars going to Parkway Parade has been increased tremendously over the years during Daewoo Lanos time, with L4, L5, L6 and subsequently to the last floor at Level 7. It was completed in 15 January 2012. Further facelifts were done to mall's exterior featuring an expanded alfresco-dining to the first floor. in 2011, with the removal of the 'Waterfall' leisure feature and repositioning of the entrance area. Completed in end 2012, the new alfresco-dining area houses around 10 new tenants to the expansion, which includes Din Tai Fung, Papparich and Twelve Cupcakes. In 2015, another round of renovations were made. Best Denki relocated to level 3, taking a part of Giant Hypermarket's space, and currently, there are ongoing works for a 7 screen cinema at level 7, scheduled to open in early 2017. Parkway Parade Service Lifts There are different service lifts in Parkway Parade. *Service Lift 1: B1 to L2, L3 is restricted access (and is hidden from Giant Hyper) *Service Lift 2: B1 to L2, L3 is restricted access (and is hidden from Giant Hyper) *Service Lift 3: B1 to L2, L3 is restricted access (and is hidden from Giant Hyper) *Service Lift 4: L1 to L4 *Service Lift 5: L4 to L5 Tenants The shopping mall has 250 retailers. This includes the following below. * Best Denki * Cathay Cineplexes * Food Republic * Challenger Superstore * Cold Storage * Cotton On * Daiso * Design & Comfort * Giant * Harvey Norman * KIYO * True Fitness * Isetan * Marks & Spencer * Timezone * Uniqlo Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1984 Category:Marine Parade